


Maintaining Balance

by pac



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac/pseuds/pac
Summary: Freddie meddles a bit- all for the greater good.





	Maintaining Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Auston Matthews/Freddie Anderson, bros that fuck  
> https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4903374#cmt4903374
> 
> I definitely started this over two months ago and rush-finished. As un-beta'd as everything I write.

It’s not until November that Freddie decides he has to confront Auston about this. He’s been watching the prodigy closely since they all got back to Toronto for the start of the season, and frankly, it was obvious from the first few days. Freddie hasn’t figured out what ‘it’ is, exactly… but there’s an ‘it’ and the fact that the rest of the team hasn’t picked up on this is preposterous. 

He knows he isn’t Auston’s closest friend on the team, but even those who circle him like his own solar system don’t appear to be in on this. Auston isn’t the most talkative or extroverted guy to begin with, but the nervous energy that follows him around is new and unnatural. He almost wants to call it secretive, the way Matts has been acting, scared like he may be caught red-handed any moment. Of what, Frederik Andersen cannot figure out. 

A nice chance comes after practice one Wednesday. Auston’s been out for a couple games, the first NHL games he’s missed in his thus-short career; today he was at least back for practice and the imbalance hadn’t yet shifted back. Most of the guys (if they even notice) will likely assume anything up with Auston relates directly to the so far undefeated Sans-’Thews-Leafs, and that too. But he looked uncharacteristically pitiful while he got ready to leave; when he’s been pissed about on-ice setbacks in the past he’s always been stoic, just more stubbornly so. Freddie doesn’t like it, either way; stepping in is what’s good for the team, having a soft spot for Auston is secondary. 

Freddie perks up when he sees Matts turn the corner into the same empty hallway he’s walking, and he takes the opportunity to catch the young man’s arm while they’re passing each other. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Freddie asks. His hand is still holding onto Auston’s bicep when the younger man looks up from it, visibly jolted by the gesture. 

“Oh, uh, for sure,” it looks like it takes the American a second to catch up to what the goalie asked, “It was good to rest, but I think I’ll be ready for the Devils.” 

He has to give a chuckle, both to himself for giving such a vague question and to Auston’s remaining borderline confused expression. “Yeah, I heard,” Freddie states, still smiling easily but shaking his head side to side, “I don’t mean that.” Though he’s surely not the only one relieved as hell to see Auston back on the ice. “But I am very glad to hear it.” 

Auston lets out a loud breath and he glances between the end of the hallway and Freddie a few times before he speaks up again, “Then- I don’t know what you do mean, Freddie.” 

He can’t tell if the kid is pink from being put on the spot or because he does know what he means, and just doesn’t want to fess up. He only cocks an eyebrow. 

“So...” Matts mumbles questioningly after a beat or two more of silence. 

“I think you do,” he finally settles on, the flex of his fingers around Auston’s arm softening but not falling from the point of contact.

Auston looks petrified for a second when their eyes meet again, but shifts his weight from foot to foot and casts his gaze down quickly. “I’m feeling fine.”

He contemplates all options; keeping him here in the middle of the corridor until Auston confides in him, start spewing out his guesses on what’s been going on to pressure it out, and from there it only gets more questionable. “Okay,” Freddie’s hand falls and he steps back when he decides this won’t do. He wants to help the guy, not scare him into a worse state. Then, on a whim, he gives, “We should do lunch someday, get in a bit of ‘bro time’.” 

Freddie is already criticizing himself for that one as he’s walking away, the feeling of Auston’s dumbfounded stare on the back of his head. He doesn’t know when the last time he used the term ‘bro time’ was, either. 

~

Auston seems to have forgotten this incident by the next week while the team’s winding down from another practice. He hadn’t made it back for the game against the Devils, he’s maybe even more off balance now. Freddie can tell he’s trying very hard to keep it in check. There’s no further leads on what the ‘it’ is… yet. 

When the locker room first starts to clear out, Freddie’s keeping an eye on Auston, hoping to catch him before he leaves. Luckily, Freddie’s just seconds behind Auston in tossing his bag over his shoulder and making for the door. “Aus!” Freddie speaks up, “Wait up.”

“Hey,” Auston greets once Freddie makes up the distance between them. 

“Are you busy this afternoon?” He wastes no time, clapping a hand down on Auston’s shoulder.

“No,” he replies after a long moment, thinking with his bottom lip bitten down before he continues, “I guess I’m not.” 

He keeps back a laugh, figuring he shouldn’t find it so amusing that the young one wants to find an excuse to say yes. Maybe he should take offense, but he expected it to say the least. This cherub faced teenager (barely twenty, as he wants to correct Auston every time he tries to tell someone he’s not a teenager anymore) cannot and will not pull any type of fabric over his eyes. 

“Perfect, let’s grab food,” Freddie gives him a big smile, phrasing intentionally avoiding the need for a yes or no answer. The kid’s polite, and Freddie thinks it’ll work ‘cause he can’t imagine him thinking up a good enough excuse to use now.

He’s right, and with a nearly inaudible sigh Auston agrees. He does give the goalie an inquisitive look, but leaves it at that. 

Until they get to the restaurant of his own choosing, and Freddie’s barely in the booth before Auston’s saying, “You know, I really am alright, things have been a bit hectic but I do think I’m handling it just fine.”

He’s not really wrong, as far as the hockey and the Toronto Superstardom thing is concerned. He’s a natural at hockey and most things that includes, so obviously Freddie knows he doesn’t need help there. But Matts is already fiddling with the edges of the menu and gluing his eyes to it with so much intent it’s clear he’s not reading the thing, and Freddie’s surer than he’s ever been that something is wrong. 

“Fine is an understatement; you’re doing very well handling what comes with your position in the Leafs,” he affirms, shrugging his jacket off and getting comfortable on the bench, doing his best to exude the calm he wants to see in the rookie. He turns his eyes to the menu too when he can tell Auston’s giving it his all not to glance up, “I wanted to check in, outside of hockey for a minute. We haven’t in a while.” 

“Did you have a good summer?” Auston asks quickly, ever the opportunist, flipping the one paged lunch insert over instead of looking up to wait for his teammates answer.

“I did, I have to admit I feel much more centered than I left off last season,” Freddie admits, though follows up immediately with, “... I’m worried you aren’t… no, I’m worried because you aren’t.” 

He can see Auston’s jawline flex, obviously seeing he shouldn’t have been under the impression the Dane wouldn’t call him out like so. When he still doesn’t look up to meet his eyes, Freddie sighs loud enough for the young man to hear. 

“Whatever it is, I just want to help, Matts,” he gives, trying to make his voice gentle. Personally, he doesn’t know if it’s possible but he accepts the results. 

Auston doesn’t respond before a waitress is approaching the booth. He orders first, already watching Auston’s profile steadily when they’re finally left alone again.

Freddie finds it endearing when he visibly blushes upon realizing he’s being watched. He only looks away for a second before he sucks it up and continues the conversation. “It’s not like, a big deal. It’s nothing really…” 

If he hadn’t already figured out that it’s definitely not nothing, that would give it away. “Auston…” The American looks like he’s debating something internally for a few moments and Andersen’s patient, as he’s always been with these kids.

“Freddie- can we talk about it at your place after?” And that’s unexpected. They’re in a low key restaurant, in a back booth, but he understands that the suspicion is always real. Anything can happen, and there are a variety of reasons for Auston not to talk about his personal life anywhere near the Toronto public’s ear shot but he’s more curious now. He agrees.

“Just one hint- women problems?”

“Not exactly…” 

He just nods, satisfied that going back to his will give him all the time he pleases to hound Aus then. It’s easy for him to let it go and continue friendly discussion through the lunch, hitting the Habs’ struggles and brief updates on family. Matts is great company, and now that he’s at least showing compliance with Freddie’s curiosity, he seems to have relaxed enough to enjoy the lunch. 

~

Turns out, when they get to his place, he doesn’t have to pry at all. Auston starts before he has a chance to bring it up, as soon as they’re through the door basically. Freddie’s following him into the living room when he says it- “I think I’m attracted to men.”

If he had less control, he would’ve stopped in his tracks and pinched himself right then. Instead, he clears his throat to cover a surprised cough and walks up behind the couch, placing both hands on the back of it to lean his weight against it. He looks over at Auston walking the circumference of the living room, frame bigger than his presence feels to Freddie like always, and he pauses for barely half a second. 

“This discovery happened over the summer?” He assumes, trying to keep his voice as relaxed as possible. 

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks simply, and it at least gets Auston to turn and face him. His brows are drawn together the slightest bit, looking as though he’s trying to decipher the question like code. “Do you need to talk about it?”

Auston’s expression doesn’t change, seemingly unsatisfied with the offer but not vocalizing anything. So he continues, spilling his honesty, figuring the kid can’t get more tense. “Do you need to experiment? Because I’d rather handle this myself than let you go find someone that’ll take advantage of you-”

“Really? Y-you’d do that for me?” Auston is full of surprises today, and Freddie can’t will away the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth when he almost jumps at the offer. 

“Of course I would,” he answers. He doesn’t add that he would like knowing that Auston doesn’t get hurt or catch anything in his extracurriculars. Or that he wants it to be good for him, regardless what he needs.

“I… do need to,” Auston sounds breathless, and he’s bright, flushed with a nervous energy that feels much less tense, it looks better on him.

He straightens his stance and moves around the couch to eliminate the obstacles between them. Auston’s only an inch shorter than he is, but the age difference, the experience difference is palpable.“All you have to do is tell me what you want.” ...and say please for me. He almost winces with how hard it is to hold that one back.

“I uhm, really want to be fucked,” Auston starts, quickly shifting his gaze just away from eye contact and his palms are rubbing hard at the side seams of his jeans. Freddie briefly wonders if this is a bribe from the hockey gods to get the Leafs in contention, “I’ve tried my fingers and it- I just need more, Freddie-”

He crosses the couple feet between them, a hand lifting under Auston’s jaw to bring up his head, the other to the boy’s hip while he slots their mouths together. He’s not so used to men or women so close to his own size, but it works surprisingly well. Matts takes a second to respond, but gives the smallest sigh beneath his mouth when he does react to kiss back shyly and all before Freddie tugs at his hip to bring their bodies together. 

Auston goes easily. Easier to respond with each passing moment, his skin hot under Freddie’s hands when he feels the younger man relax under his touch enough to let them wander. Easy still as Freddie walks him back to the hallway when their mouths are slick, vibrant red and he’s making the most delicious little noises into Freddie’s mouth. He doesn’t think it’s intentional, and he doesn’t mention it for fear of scaring them away. 

They only part once he flicks the bedroom light on and walks in, shedding his own shirt and letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Freddie takes a look back, seeing Auston staring after him with wide brown eyes, parted lips, a simultaneously longing and uneasy look. Settling on the edge of his king-size, he beckons the younger man over, reaching out and pulling him between his own spread knees when he’s within distance. 

“If you don’t want to continue, at any time, tell me,” He begins to lay out his ground rules, his voice quiet but unwavering. He fits his hands at the slight curve of Auston’s waist, pushed up under his shirt to feel hot skin, “If you don’t like something, tell me.” Freddie catches the hem of Auston’s shirt with a thumb and holds it up so he can lean in and press his mouth to the smooth expanse of abs on the other athlete. “If you want something, to be touched or to cum, you say please.” 

Glancing up to the others face, he waits for any response- when Auston realizes this, he nods a bit too urgently, letting his bottom lip free from where it was trapped between his teeth. “Good,” he hums in satisfaction against the skin under his mouth, tugging his shirt up more, “Take this off.” 

As soon as he’s obeyed, Freddie manhandles him until he’s laying across the middle of the bed, feet dangling off. He doesn’t wait any to move over Auston, steadying himself with one hand on either side of his head, one knee beside his hip and the other holding his thigh down. The way Auston is staring up at him and squirming under the weight of Frederik’s anchor on his near equally large frame sends a surge of confidence, power, pleasure- the concoction makes his head swirl a bit. He leans down to catch Auston’s mouth again with the distinct urge to ruin the young man, licking into his mouth once before moving down his body, then off the bed to the floor. 

“I’m going to open you up,” he gives an easy explanation to the confused noise from Matts, who accepts this and lets his head fall back to the bed. Freddie takes his pants off, and only pauses to greedily take in the sight of the white cotton of Auston’s boxer briefs stretching over his thighs before those are gone as well. 

Glancing up, their eyes meet and Freddie’s mouth tilts amusedly at the bright flush on his face, and he’s not sure if he feels shy in the nude here, or if it’s because of the even darker flush of his hard cock resting in the cut of his hip. He likes either option, so it’s not an issue but a lovely bonus. Freddie reaches to curl both hands around each of his calves, lifting the boy’s legs to prop his feet on the edge of the bed. He gets another noise, one of surprise like Auston can’t find a word to express the feeling of being spread like so. Auston’s biting his lip now, his cock twitching without a real touch yet and Freddie can’t look away even as he’s reaching into his side table to grab a small bottle of lubricant.

Freddie finally tears his gaze back to be able to squeeze a small amount of lube onto his hole, swiping through it with the pad of his thumb. He presses a bit harder against the puckered skin when the first touch gets a gasp out of Auston. Chuckling softly to himself, he pushes his thumb in half way with fairly little resistance.

“Someone’s been busy recently,” he comments on his suspicions.

“I- uh, this morning,” Auston stutters out, thighs shaking too. He’s shushed by his goalie right before the thumb’s pulled out of him. 

Freddie lubes the top of two of his fingers generously and places them right where his thumb had left off. The digits push in halfway with a soft, wet noise- there’s a considerable stretch but the Dane gets a high moan in response that goes straight to his own cock. Matts wriggles his hips, making Freddie drop the lube beside his hip to cup a hand in the curve above his thigh, pressing down into the mattress. Freddie drags his fingers back out slowly, and after the next press in, all the way in, he starts a brutal pace with those two fingers. 

His eyes lift to catch the bob of Auston’s cock with the rhythm of the finger fucking moving him up the bed slightly, sees that he’s got an arm flung over his face. Auston’s sounding breathless but he’s still loud enough to fill the room each time Freddie’s fingers bottom out. 

“You look so good like this. Have you ever fucked yourself in front of a mirror, Aus?” There’s a harsh, teasing curl to his mouth while he asks the question, waiting until he gets the shake of the boy’s head to fit another finger alongside the two already stretching out his rim. He pushes against the sweet resistance of Auston’s hole until his fingers are as far as they can be inside of him again; it’s so tight he feels his cock jump in his jeans at the thought of being in that heat, knowing he gets to. 

“Please, Freddie, ple- oh, fuck,” as soon as he hears Matts begging he withdraws his fingers to the tip, but doesn’t give him more than another slow slide in as far as his knuckles. This earns a delicious sob. As much as he wants to get his cock inside Auston, fuck the tears out of him hard and fast, he selfishly wants to savour this.

Leaning in the few inches needed, Freddie flicks his tongue against the lube-slick rim of Auston’s asshole, ignoring the taste of the synthetic substance to try to press alongside his fingers. Auston shivers all over, pushing against Frederik’s hand holding him still even though he’s not been getting anywhere with that this whole time. Hearing another curse from above, Freddie continues to lap the tip of his tongue around his fingers as he rocks them into the tightness. He noses against Auston’s balls once, twice to see if Matts’ dick really did twitch again in his periphery from just that. It did, and makes him imagine it’s been only Matt’s own hands anywhere near here for a while.

Freddie takes note that Auston’s been so good as to not even reach for his cock this whole time, though the head looks almost purple, precum dripping onto his hip. There’s a swell of pride in his chest; Auston hasn’t even asked for that, specifically anyways. 

“Have you ever cum just from something inside of you?” He has to pull back to ask, straightening his posture to try to see Auston’s face. 

He only gets to when the boy moves his arm for his answer to be heard- “No… I’d try.” 

That won’t be necessary so he gives a gentle shake of his head, but he thinks Auston could if he was trained properly. Freddie still rewards such a pleasing answer by ducking his head to press an open mouthed kiss to the base of his cock, getting a soft whine back that almost sounds like Matts is trying to hold it in. He presses another kiss a bit lower to make up for pulling his fingers out in one slick movement. He wipes his hand on the bedding when he reaches for the bottle again. 

“Are-are you going to fuck me now?” Auston sounds like he’s choking on it, and when Freddie stands and gets a good look at him, he can see he’s as desperate as he sounds. His stomach is quivering with restraint, cock drooling against it. Frederik wants to sear this into his memory. 

“Yes,” he answers, a fond warmth in his tone but he still takes a good few seconds to get his jeans down and dig out a condom from the bedside drawer, staring the whole time, “Starting just like this so I can see your pretty face…”

He rolls on the condom and slicks his cock with significantly more lubricant, knowing even with it’ll be more of a stretch than his fingers, maybe more than will be pleasurable at first for the virgin. He reminds himself of the desperation in Auston’s initial request, and painted on his face now… Freddie wraps an arm around Auston’s thigh then, tugging him forward until his ass is just off the bed and he can stand at the edge and hold that leg over his shoulder. It’s a tough choice between watching his face or his entrance while first pressing his dick into Auston, but his eyes end up shut, head tossed back with a long groan.

Matts whimpers in return, Freddie gives him a pet along the outside of his thigh, free hand moving to push the other thigh up and open a bit more for him. It is breathtaking when he can finally look down, Auston’s pink hole stretched around his cock. He can hardly fit a couple inches in before easing back out as much as possible without leaving him empty, hissing at the warm, tight grip. 

He takes it slow, revelling in the high moans and gasps he gets as he goes on, enjoying every twitch of sensation and awe on Auston’s face. By the time he’s got most of his cock inside of him, Auston’s staring up at him with glazed eyes, both arms above his head and fingers tightening in the bedspread. Freddie leans over, pressing both of Auston’s legs up to his torso now, and takes his mouth in a hot kiss. It gives him a good angle to buck his hips bit by bit into him, and with his tongue exploring Auston’s mouth he experiences each sound and every high moan and hitch of his breath up close. At a point he’s sure the sounds, something to focus on that can take away from the sweet torture of pacing himself and remaining gentle, are all that’s keeping him sane. 

“Lort, Matts, you feel so good,” he praises, strained as he pulls back from the kiss, forehead falling to rest on Auston’s sternum for a moment as he pants to catch his breath. 

The rise and fall of Auston’s chest is no more steady than his own. Freddie turns his head, catches a nipple in his mouth to lick over when he slams into Auston with more force, and again until the slap of their skin together is almost as loud as the cries Auston gives him. 

Auston can barely catch his breath, babbling as much as possible, a mess of pleads and Freddie’s name. Shamelessly, he loves it, lets it drive him to grind in harder each time Auston gasps tellingly. 

It takes a lot of effort for him to part from leaving red marks across Matts’ smooth chest but he needs to see the whole of the scene before him. Auston’s body is visually as impressive as the things it can do, but seeing his legs up, head back with a whole body sheen and a flush highlighting the natural tan is something else. Freddie loses himself for a stuttering thrust or two, punching ruined moans from Auston while his hands grip too tightly onto soft skin.

“Freddie, Freddie… Ca-may I please cum?” The words sound just as good as he imagined when requesting it, Auston’s helpless, shaking voice matching the obvious quiver of his thighs. Auston blinks up at him now with his teeth in his bottom lip, and Frederik easily drops a hand to wrap around his hard, neglected cock.

It only takes a few tight fisted strokes and the simultaneous thrusts splitting Auston open to make him cum in long spurts up his defined abs. Auston tosses his head back hard against the bed while his whole body arches up and tightens in every way. Freddie stills, Auston’s ass clenching impossibly tight around his cock and immediately pushing him to the very edge of orgasm as well.

Matts gasps and whines in the most incredible ways as Freddie quickly slows the hand on his now-spent dick, shocks still vibrating through his body- right to Freddie’s own dick still deep inside him. He waits a handful of excruciating moments for Aus to calm at least the slightest, for his body to begin to go lax so he can pull out. Even that much pulls an involuntary, devastated sound from Freddie before he strips the condom from his shaft, then stroking his cock as tightly as he had Auston’s.

When he cums, it’s all over Auston’s limp dick and the same stretch of gorgeous muscles Auston had painted with his own cum. It’s so hot, only punctuated by the slow grin that lifts Auston’s fucked out expression. 

“Thank you,” Auston mumbles, and Freddie guesses he’s blushing bashfully through the natural flush of post-orgasm while he drags his fingertips through the mess on his stomach. He can’t help the breathless laugh, finally easing Auston’s legs down from his grip. 

“Anytime…” he assures, leaning over Auston to kiss the corner of his mouth before going for a cloth. 

~

They get him a shutout the next game Matts is in the lineup- after the game, Freddie welcomes Auston back into the lineup with his tongue rather than words.


End file.
